Battle of Spindle
The Battle of Spindle was an armed engagement between the Royal Manticoran Navy's Tenth Fleet and the Solarian League Navy's Task Force 496. Prelude Following the New Tuscany Incident, a Manticoran diplomatic mission was sent to the Office of Frontier Security's Commissioner in the Madras Sector. The mission was terminated due to information received by the Talbott Quadrant government about a large SLN force observed in the Meyers System. After being notified of Admiral Josef Byng's death in the Second Battle of New Tuscany, Admiral Sandra Crandall led Task Force 496 to the Spindle System to demand the surrender of Admiral Gold Peak and every officer and ship involved in the New Tuscany Incident. ( , ) Order of battle RMN * "Anvil force", CO - Vice Admiral Augustus KhumaloFlagship - [[HMS Hercules (superdreadnought)|HMS Hercules]], CO - Captain Victoria Saunders. - tactical command over missile pods transferred to Commodore Terekhov ** cruiser element, CO - Commodore Aivars Terekhov, in control of deployed missile podsLayed by Commander Badmachin's group of ammunition ships. *** Cruiser Squadron 94, CO - Commodore Aivars Terekhov *** Cruiser Division 96.1, CO - Captain (SG) Prescott Tremaine ** LAC Group 711Of Carrier Division 7.1, CO - Rear Admiral Stephen Enderby. * "Hammer force", CO - Vice Admiral Gold Peak: ** Battlecruiser Squadron 106, CO - Vice Admiral Gold Peak ** Battlecruiser Squadron 108, CO - Rear Admiral Michael Oversteegen * Destroyer Squadron 301 SLN * wall of battle - nine battle squadrons, including: ** Battle Squadron 196including [[SLNS Andreas Vesalius|SLNS Andreas Vesalius]], the squadron flagship, CO Admiral Dunichi Lazlo ** Battle Squadron 326including [[SLNS Anton von Leeuwenhoek|SLNS Anton von Leeuwenhoek]], the squadron flagship, CO Admiral Keeley O'Cleary ** Battle Squadron 371including [[SLNS Charles Babbage|SLNS Charles Babbage]], the squadron flagship * battlecruiser screening element: ** two battlecruiser squadrons of the Battle Fleet ** Battlecruiser Squadron 201, Frontier Fleet, CO Rear Admiral Gordon Nelson * lighter screening elements: ** heavy cruiser screening element ** light cruiser screening element ** a destroyer flotilla Course of battle Enormous Solarian losses were caused by only one salvo of 12,228 Mk. 23 missiles, fired at a range of 53 million km and controlled by the cruiser force. The next identical salvo was detonated before it reached the enemy, as the "Exclamation Point" of the battle. After that the Solarian ships struck their wedges, before an equally massive third salvo was needed. Due to Fleet Admiral Crandall's unexplained death as well as second in command Admiral Dunichi Lazlo's demise, Admiral Keeley O'Cleary represented the SLN during the formal surrender. ( ) Aftermath The more than 400,000 surviving crewmembers of TF 496 were transferred to Flax as prisoners90% of complements, including all Marines, were ordered to do it themselves using their small craft and lifepods. Vice Admiral Gold Peak decided to treat them as prisoners of war, a courtesy she wasn't required to undertake, as due to the lack of any formal declaration of war by the Solarian League, TF 496 could have been considered pirates. Admiral O'Cleary was released to personally report to her superiors back on Earth. Eleventh Fleet, SLN, was sent to the Manticore System to demand surrender from the Star Empire of Manticore. ( ) References Spindle, Battle of Spindle, Battle of